


I'll Walk Through Hell With You

by Marauding_Moony



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Baby Nico must be protected, Dialogue? What dialogue?, F/F, For them. I think readers should be ok but use your best judgment., M/M, PTSD attacks, Percy Annabeth and Nico all have PTSD from Taratrus and no one can convince me otherwise, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauding_Moony/pseuds/Marauding_Moony
Summary: At a party for the return of Leo Valdez (and Calypso), not everyone is celebrating. And it's not for the reasons you might think.(And yes, I know they already kinda get a party, but I wrote this before TOA and it still kinda fits I think.)





	I'll Walk Through Hell With You

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from the song Stand By You by Rachel Platten.  
> If you recognize it, I don't own it.  
> Not beta read, so please tell me about any mistakes.

        The Stoll brothers had decided to have a party to celebrate Leo's return. With a beautiful, mow mortal daughter of Atlas. The brothers had (for once) no pranks planned and took extra special to be careful what music they chose to avoid any upset demigods so soon after the war with Gaea. Still, during the height of the celebration, one song came on. Most of the half- bloods weren't affected, including Piper and Jason, who were happily dancing the night away. Piper happened to glance over Jason's shoulder and saw something she didn't expect. Percy and Annabeth, arms tightly wrapped around each other, Annabeth crying into Percy's shirt, and he into her hair. Mystified, Piper looked around stopped dancing and frowned. Jason noticed her line of vision and his brow wrinkled with confusion. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he tried to say something to Piper, but the music was too loud. Frantically, Jason pointed to the DJ the his ears. Understanding, Piper listened to the lyrics blasting across the amphitheater. 

" Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you!" Connecting the dots, Piper tried charmspeaking the DJ, but it was too loud, he couldn't hear. Darting over to where Coach Hedge was dancing with Mellie and Chuck, she grabbed the coach's megaphone and tried again. This time, she was heard. Running over to Percy and Annabeth, she tried to comfort her friends. The Stolls apologized profusely and promised to spare the coupe from a prank they had planned. 

Unbeknownst to most, Percy and Annabeth were not the only ones reliving past horrors. In a secluded corner, Nico Di Angelo was silently sobbing into Will Solace's shirt. His boyfriend's quiet words of comfort the only thing keeping Nico from panicking. Wills gentle arms encircling him keeping Nico from slipping away. Because as bad as Taratrus was for Percy and Annabeth, it was so much worse for Nico, who had to bear it alone.     

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my notebook for YEARS  
> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
